Ascia Skylaine
Ascia Skylaine is the First Sorceress of Excelion (409 - 499 NME), the Duchess of Uilandros (405-499 NME) and the Guardian of Ascendera (405 - 446 NME), the spiral tower that protects the upper plateau of Athinor. She is a close personal friend of Exyss Auxi Excelion and often acts in an advisory capacity for the workings of the state. As the head of the Sisterhood, Ascia is one of the most potent sorceresses of the New Magical Era. She is the only mage that possesses the ability to morph living beings into alternate forms. After the death of Exyss, Ascia is made the second Empress of the Athinorean Empire (446 - 499 NME) and the Queen of Athinor (446 - 499 NME), holding the position until death. Appearance Personality History Attributes Intelligence: Rank A Ascia is one of the foremost academics and advisors of Athinor. She is one of the primary innovators in the field of magical theory. Mental Strength: Rank C She has strong convictions, but relatively low levels of resilience to duress and physical pain. Mana: Rank A+ Other than the combined mana pool of Kinethis, Ascia possesses the largest natural mana flow of any mage. She is widely considered to be the most prodigal sorceress in Iri. Her contribution alone accounts for over 30% of the council's total endowment. Abilities Truesight: Rank A Truesight is the result of a 'malformation' to her eyes, caused by her almost excessive mana pool. By examining any physical object or person, Ascia can determine its composition, origin and history. She can also see its potency and mana content. It is a type of pseudo-divination. Upon meeting Akirus Keldeth, she managed to discern his true identity, much to his surprise. Her truesight makes her intellectual input particularly helpful. Projection: Rank C Ascia possesses no natural battle talent. She can project, but it is limited to weak, controlled blasts. She is capable of changing its trajectory after firing it. Coersion: Rank A Grants mind control over a target. As a beautiful woman, its full effectiveness can only be used against males; in particular, males that find her attractive. See the page on coersion for more details. Summon Familiar, Ascillia the Fox Spirit: Rank B+ Ascia's familiar is a conceptualised version of herself, a fox spirit called Ascillia. Its form is comprised purely of fire and has the ability to materialise and de-materialise anywhere within a large radius of its master. Its raw strength is low, but possesses incredible speed and utilises its elemental fire to damage its enemies. Due to its small nature and Ascia's incredible mana pool, Ascillia can be sustained almost indefinitely, as long as there is no other draining factor. Truemorph: Rank A+ Truemorph is an ability that is unique to Ascia throughout all of history. It is unknown how she came by this skill. Through use of magic, she is able to temporarily alter the form of another living being, although she must use her own blood as a catalyst to transform anything outside of her body. It is not classified as a divine ability as it still requires that the spell obeys the law of conservation of mass. Size can be reduced by forced expulsion, but cannot be gained unless a ritual with the proper reagents is setup. There are many theories as to why only Ascia can use Truemorph. The accepted reasons are that her truesight give her the necessary information to perform the spell, and that it requires mana of a magnitude that normal mages do not possess. Its ultimate practical purpose is to disable enemies in combat, but it can also be used as a means of deception. Athinorean Temper: Rank B+ Athinorean people are naturally capable of higher levels of control and can stay calm during stressful circumstances. Category:Characters